Au secours! L'amour frappe à ma porte!
by Woshi
Summary: /OS\Gaara réfléchit à sa vie sentimentale.Il n’a pas vraiment besoin de quelqu’un dans sa vie et il est très bien comme ça.Malheureusement,le destin à voulu lui prouver le contraire en lui envoyant le dernier prétendant auquel il aurait pu penser…


**Au secour! L'amour frappe à ma porte!**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi (Dommage, j'aurais bien changé quelques trucs)

Raiting:K, presque tout publique XD.

Couple: GaaraxLee parce que je les aime (et deux très sous entendus)

Genre:Humour/Romance,OS, petite présence d'OOC peut être (je me déteste)

Résumé: Gaara réfléchit à sa vie sentimentale. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie et il est très bien comme ça. Malheureusement, le destin à voulu lui prouver le contraire en lui envoyant le dernier prétendant auquel il aurait pu penser…

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic n'est pas tout à fais une idée de moi, en fait, elle m'a été inspirée par deux autres fic anglaises (GaaraxLee bien sûr) que j'ai bien aimées et comme je suis une tanche en traduction(ou juste égoiste XP),qu'il a quand même des trucs que je voulais ABSOLUMENT mettre et qu'on ne peut pas fusionner deux fic, ben,j'ai fait la mienne XD.

A part ça, bonne lectures

* * *

Dans le bureau du grand bâtiment avec le symbole du vent, un garçon aux cheveux roux triait paresseusement ses papiers tout en songeant à son existence. Maintenant que Gaara était Kazekage, apprécié et respecté de son village, il n'avait plus vraiment de problème pour être heureux ou même juste satisfait de sa vie. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, au moment du dîner, Temari avait annoncé de la même manière qu'on dit qu'on va chercher une fourchette qu'il fallait qu'il 'se trouve quelqu'un'.

Sur le coup, le rouquin n'avait pas trop compris le sens de cette phrase et c'est Kankuro qui lui expliqua que par "quelqu'un", sa sœur voulait dire:" Une fille à aimer". Malheureusement, Gaara avait encore moins compris le principe. En fait, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'intérêt de vouloir aimer une fille et de finir sa vie avec. Bien sûr, il connaissait les choses de la vie mais il pensait que pour la descendance, ce ne serait pas sur lui qu'il faudrait compter.

De toute façon, il trouvait les filles ennuyeuses, trop bavardes, centrées sur leur nombril et faibles (sa sœur faisant une exception ainsi que Hokage le cinquième) et ne trouvait pas d'intérêt à y consacrer une partie de sa vie. Pourtant, tel Sasuke Uchiwa, il en avait à la pelle des filles qui lui déclaraient toutes leur amour plus ou moins vrai mais ça ne l'intéressait pas de se lancer dans une relation aussi superficielle. Peut être qu'un jour, si quelqu'un lui fait une proposition sérieuse...

Malheureusement pour lui, le destin n'a pas été très sympa sur ce sujet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Gaara-Sama, je voudrais être votre personne précieuse, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour vous!"

Le réceptacle de Shukaku regarda de travers le Chuunin en vert qui lui avait fait cette demande, en position du "chic type", un grand sourire sur les lèvres,les dents brillantes et quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Si on lui avait dit un jour que le garçon qu'il avait faillit tuer à l'examen des Chuunin lui demanderait de sortir avec lui devant les grandes portes de son village alors qu'il lui proposait justement de visiter celui-ci…

-"Merci mais non merci." Fit froidement le Kazekage face à Rock Lee

Celui ci aurait fondu en larme en temps normal mais comme il était habitué aux râteaux avec Sakura, il ne fut pas le moins du monde découragé par ce refus. Au lieu de ça, il reprit une position normale et demanda:

-"Mais pourquoi Gaara-Sama? Dîtes moi ce qui pourrait faire que nous ne pouvons pas créer une Amour Juvénile entre nous?"

-"Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi." Répondit le garçon en blanc avec une grande logique.

Décidément, Lee avait une haute résistance à la douleur morale. Cependant, il fit un grand sourire pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas se décourager pour si peu et déclara:

-"Mais vous pouvez tomber amoureux de moi si nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître. Et si vous ne m'appréciez pas à la fin de notre entretien, je ferais cent fois le tour de Suna à cloche pied en chantant "So What" de Pink."

Gros regard perplexe de la part du garçon le plus jeune qui n'était, après l'avoir combattu lui même, pas habitué à de telles démonstrations de ... Passion Juvénile de La Vie. Il se contenta simplement de hausser un de ses inexistants sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite avec la volonté de repousser le Resplendissant Fauve de Jade de Konoha. Il en avait du courage...

-"Alors dîtes moi les raisons pour lesquelles ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner." Interrogea Lee, bien décidé à conquérir le cœur du Kazekage.

-"Très bien, je ne t'aime pas pour plusieurs raisons: D'abord, tu es un garçon."

Ca, c'était bien la parade implacable, connaissant les mentalités, il savait que les relations entre garçon étaient très mal vus, aussi bien ici que dans Konoha (même si à Konoha, ça commençait à s'améliorer). Cependant, le sourire enjoué du brun ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

-"Vous savez Gaara-Sama, personne ne devrait avoir honte des relations homosexuelles, à partir du moment où l'Amour Jeune et Passionné s'en mêle, personne ne devrait s'y opposer. Les gays on le droit de vivre normalement et librement et nous pouvons prouver cela ensemble."

Même si ses belles paroles avaient un sens, Gaara eut l'air de rien comprendre sans doute à cause de ce mot court qu'il entendait pour la première fois dans sa vie. Bon, lui même n'avait pas de mal avec les garçons mais il fallait bien contrer Lee dans ses arguments. Celui ci décida d'ailleurs d'en rajouter une couche.

-"De plus, j'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise avec les filles de votre village."

-"Et alors, Sasuke Uchiwa est dans la même situation que moi, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a viré... 'Gay'. " répliqua le rouquin.

-"Naruto-Kun ne vous l'a pas dit ? Ils sont ensembles, amoureux et passionnés."

Gaara se jurait d'engueuler Naruto sur le fait de ne lui avoir rien dit sur sa relation avec Uchiwa, lui qui le considérait comme son meilleur ami qu'il comprenait! Il allait l'entendre! Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que cela pourrait mettre son collègue réceptacle dans une situation embarrassante comme par exemple "Gros Sourcil lui faisant des avances"! En attendant, Lee menait 1-0. Il fallait vite y remédier.

-"Très bien, deuxième raison: Je déteste ton style, et c'est un tout: Tes gros sourcils, cette coupe de cheveux et cette horrible tenue verte qui te fait repérer à dix kilomètres à la ronde dans Suna!"

Là, c'était quand même un coup dur pour lui car presque tout ce que Gaara avait cité, il le tenait de son précieux Sensei. Et son Sensei, il l'adorait vraiment. Cependant, il allait faire un effort pour son Gaara.

-"Je peux toujours reprendre mon ancienne coupe quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était des petites mèches de chaque côté. Et pour la tenu, ben, si je deviens un ninja officiel de Suna auprès de vous, Gaara-Sama, je pourrais porter une veste marron qui cachera ma combinaison!"

Il avait dit tout ça avec entrain en remontant ses cheveux sur son front pour montrer un exemple mais Gaara restait neutre au possible devant sa démonstration. Les vaines tentatives de Lee pour surmonter ce "problème" le laissait froid même si il devait s'avouer que les mèches iraient mieux à Lee que cette coupe en bol ridicule qu'il tenait de son maître. Il nota qu'il n'avait pas non plus parlé de ses sourcils, sûrement parce qu'il y tenait beaucoup.

En attendant, ça ne réglait pas son problème à LUI.

-"Je n'aime pas ton attitude trop surexcitée, on dirait un deuxième Naruto."

Et c'était bien vrai. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Naruto et Lee se copiaient mutuellement et devenait aussi "énergiques" l'un que l'autre. Naruto avait prit quelques habitudes de Lee (comme son goût pour le curry bien chaud et épicé, sa pose du chic type, sa combinaison et autres) et Lee avait hérité de son énergie inépuisable qui le rendait encore plus lourd et endurant qu'avant. La seule chose de fausse dans ce qu'avait dit Gaara était de savoir si Lee était un deuxième Naruto ou si Naruto était un deuxième Lee...

-"C'est la Force de la Jeunesse Gaara-Kun! Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que nous soyons passionnés, Naruto-Kun et moi, par nos objectifs. Et je peux te l'apprendre sans problème car tel un Esprit Juvénile..."

-"Tu parles trop." Coupa sèchement Gaara.

-"Hum, désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par ma fougue, continue."

-"C'est la raison: Cette attitude, cette manie de toujours glisser "Jeune" dans tes phrases m'exaspère. Tu sais dire une phrase concrète?"

-"Mais... C'est important la jeunesse dans la vie! C'est en nous que l'espoir du futur repose! Que dis-je, c'est dans les nouvelles générations que l'avenir se fonde! La Jeunesse se doit d'avoir une grande place en chacun d'entre nous!"

-"Je ne veux pas d'enfant!" Déclara tout de suite le roux, répugné par l'idée.

-"Mais je n'y pensais pas Gaara-Kun." Répondit Lee avec un grand sourire qui agaça de plus en plus le Kazekage. "Ne sautons pas trop vite les étapes et puis, on pourra toujours y réfléchir après..."

-"Après quoi?! Je ne veux pas de toi!"

-"Tu dois sûrement aimer quelque chose en moi. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Gai-Sensei dit toujours que ce sont plus nos petits défauts qui nous font apprécier que nos qualités."

-"Ca aussi ça m'énerve!"

-"De quoi ?"

-"Tu es trop centré par ton maître! Gai-sensei par ci, Gai-Sensei par là! La moitier de ta vie est menée par celle de ce Ninja demeuré! D'ailleurs, presque tout ce que je déteste en toi, ça vient de lui!"

-"Je suis désolé mais Gai-Sensei est un vrai père pour moi, un véritable model très important. Mais tu auras toujours une place aussi importante dans mon cœur, Gaara-chan!"

-"J'ai bien fait de dire "presque". Tu es vraiment trop sentimental! Je déteste les gens qui laissent transparaître leurs émotions!"

-"Mais tu... Gaara-chan tu ne peux pas dire ça... C'EST L'EXPRESSION DE LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE." S'exclama Lee avec des larmes exagérées sur son visage. Gaara le regarda avec dégout, se demandant comment il pouvait gaspiller bêtement ses réserves d'eau personnelles (qui étaient précieuses à Suna) par des larmes d'expressions débiles.

-"Mais arrête bon sang, tu me fais honte devant tout mon village!!" Grogna le roux, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté les portes de Suna depuis le début de leur... "Conversation" et qu'ils étaient exposés au public.

-"Désolé Gaara-chan." fit le brun en s'essuyant

-"Et arrête de t'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse! Et depuis quand tu me tutoies comme ça et ajoute ce suffixe débile de fille!?! ET TAIS TOI SIMPLEMENT OU JE T'ENTERRE!!!"

Enfin ses prières fussent exaucées, le _silence _et la _paix_ s'instaurèrent entre eux, mais à quel prix. Sous l'effet de la colère, le sable de Gaara était sortit tout seul et avait commencé à tournoyer dangereusement autour de Lee, apeurant celui ci qui préféra obéir. Même les deux gardes postés qui écoutaient distraitement la conversation n'osaient plus respirer de peur de déclencher la fureur du Kazekage contre eux.

C'est à ce moment que Gaara se dit qu'il s'était peut être trop emporté en voyant l'expression de chien battu sur le visage de Lee. En ce moment, il était tellement à cran avec ses responsabilités et Shukaku(retrouvé scéllé en lui) que tout l'énervait et qu'il piquait trois crises de colères par jours. Evidement, il savait se contrôler mais c'est à cause de ça que Temari lui avait conseillé de se trouver quelqu'un...

-"Vous... vous avez raison Gaara-Sama. Je vais cesser de vous importuner, encore mille pardons pour mon comportement déplacé." Une fois ses excuses dise d'une voix neutres et basses, Lee fit une petite courbette de respect et partit rapidement, oubliant la visite à Suna.

Gaara fut dans un état second, il ne prit conscience du départ de Lee qu'après quelques secondes et se mit vite à sa recherche pour lui avouer la vérité.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il le trouva assis sur une falaise assez haute, l'air déprimé après le râteau qu'il s'était prit et le Kazekage sentit son cœur se serrer surtout qu'à la base, son but était juste de repousser Lee sans lui faire de mal et voila le résultat. Le garçon lança un soupir qui se perdit dans le grand vent du désert qui souleva ses cheveux noirs. Il se préparait sûrement mentalement à exécuter son gage avant de retourner à Konoha, un râteau de plus à rajouter à sa liste.

Gaara s'approcha doucement de lui, ses robes blanches de Kage se soulevant dans la brise du désert. Le garçon du l'entendre car il se redressa d'un coup pour lui faire face. En voyant plus clairement ses yeux brillant, le roux se sentit coupable de lui causer du chagrin. Il soupira à son tour et déclara, avant que le garçon ne parle ou ne s'en aille:

-"Ecoutes Lee. Si je ne veux pas être avec toi, ce n'est pas à cause de ton apparence ou de ton attitude... en fait, ce n'est même pas à cause de toi." Le concerné remplaça son air déprimé par un air étonné, le réceptacle répondit à sa question muette:

-"En fait c'est moi... je... enfin tu vois bien de quoi je suis capable quand je me mets en colère, tu en as même fais les frais dans le passé et j'ai peur qu'un jour, je ne puisse pas me contrôler et..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la gorge serrée. Comment avouer à quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être avec lui par simple peur de lui faire du mal?

-"Mais... tu m'aimes? Ou..."

-"Je ne sais pas Lee. Tu débarques comme une fleur sans avertissement et tu veux qu'on soit ensemble d'un seul coup, alors que j'ai déjà du mal avec mon frère et ma sœur côté émotion. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi."

-"Moi non plus... Gaara-Kun. C'est pour ça que je t'aime sincèrement."

Les deux garçons ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux pendant quelque instant, le vent parlant pour eux. Puis le plus grand et le plus âgé s'avança doucement vers son cadet, pourtant tellement plus fort que lui. Le ninja des feuilles tendit avec hésitation sa main vers la joue de Gaara. Celui ci parla en premier avant que Lee ne disent quoique ce soit.

-"Je n'ai jamais eut ce sentiment mais... j'aimerais essayer avec toi. Parce que depuis le début, depuis notre première rencontre, tu as été différent de tous les autres à mes yeux."

-"Tu veux dire que..." Lee fut coupé par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres de la part de son futur amant qui avait du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui donner.

-"Mhhh, oui, on va voir ce que ça va donner." répondit le roux en se détachant, détournant les yeux d'un air adorablement boudeur et les joues rouges.

Lee fut choqué pendant quelques seconde de l'attitude du Kazekage mais reprit vite du service et laissa bien exprimer sa joie:

-"YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

Gaara sentit que quelque chose de pas normal allait encore se passer malgré lui à en juger les larmes de joies et le bond en l'air du brun...

OoOoOoOoOo

-"Il fait souvent chaud ici mais quand le vent se lève, ça doit être la tornade."

Tenten regardait d'un air intéressé les bâtiments du village natal de Kankuro que celui ci avait justement gentiment proposé à la jeune brune de visiter avec lui. Celle ci croqua dans le fruit exotique que le garçon lui avait acheté en se délectant du goût.

-"Mhh, oui, c'est pour ça qu'à Suna, on base nos attaques sur le vent et le sable."

-"Je comprends pourquoi." Souris la maitresse d'armes, les joues rouges, amusant le maître fantoche qui marchant à côté d'elle. Celui ci avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau en voulant essuyer du pouce un morceau de fruit sur le visage de la brune quand une tornade verte l'interrompit.

Elle passa tellement rapidement qu'il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas Temari qui essayait une nouvelle technique à proximité mais en regardant un peu plus loin, il constata que ce n'était que Rock Lee, le resplendissant fauve de Jade de Konoha qui courait comme un malade à travers les rues de Suna en tenant dans ses bras version "Princesse de nuit de Noce" le Kazekage de Suna(soit son petit frère) en personne.

Il hurlait des phrases sans queue ni tête ou on ne comprenait que :"PREMIER AMOUR! GAI-SENSEI... FIER DE MOI! J'AI REUSSI! AMOUR JUVENILE! JE T'AIME! GAARA-CHAN!!". Et pour combler le tout, le sable du pauvre Gaara (qui essayait de calmer Lee avec des douceurs ou menaces) essayait de suivre le garçon comme un petit chien malheureusement, celui ci allait trop vite, résultat, il passa trente secondes après devant le duo.

-"Mais c'était quoi ce..."

-"Donc oui, le vent et le sable, comme attaque, c'est très efficace!" interrompit Tenten comme si rien de cet étrange spectacle ne s'était passé devant elle.

Devant l'attitude apparement habitué de la fille, Kankuro renonça à vouloir comprendre ce phénomène, un étrange instinct lui disant qu'à l'avenir, il devra supporter beaucoup de folies de la part du Maître en Taijutsu.


End file.
